cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Fatality
Fatality was an alliance that resided on the Black Sphere. It was protected by Federation of Buccaneers. Fatality's IRC channel was on coldfront and was #fatality. Their forums were located at: http://s1.zetaboards.com/Fatality_CN/index/ Charter Preamble We, the nations of Fatality, join together to form an alliance. We stand together in times of war and leave no one behind. Article I:Membership I.For a nation to join Fatality they must fill out a application in the correct thread on the Fatality's Forms. II.A nation in Fatality may leave at any time that they wish as long as they have settled all debts. Article II:Membership Rights I. Every member has the right to free speech, provided it does not give a negative outlook on Fatality. Such views shall be settled privately. II. Every member has the right to defense from attack, aid from within and diplomatic assistance. Article III:Chancellors Rights I. The Chancellors appoint all Ministers, as well as the Director of the Academy. II. The Chancellors may expel any member at any time, and may impeach any gov. member. III.Chancellors serve for life, and choose their successor upon resignation. Article IV:Protection I. If a nation in Fatality is attacked by another nation, they are free to defend themselves against that attacker. II. If the nation attacking the Fatality member is in an alliance, a diplomatic resolution will be the first priority. III. If the attacking nation is not aligned, a diplomatic resolution will be the first priority, though they will be counter-attacked to retrieve reparations. Article V:Government I. The Minister of Foreign Affairs is in charge of directing foreign policy, and establishing diplomatic relations with other alliances. II. The Minister of Internal Affairs is responsible for maintaining the internal equilibrium, and encouraging activity. III. The Minister of Economy shall be charged with creating aid and tech programs for the alliance. IV. The Minster of Recruitment will be responsible for recruiting new members. V. The Minster of Defense shall be in charge of the fighting forces of Fatality. VI. The Director of the Academy is entrusted with educating new nations. Article VI:War I. A Declaration of War (DoW) against an alliance must be approved by Both Chancellors and 2 of the Ministers. II. If the government decides to declare war, every member should be prepared and will be compelled to help come to the Fatality's aid. III. If a nation in the TUC declares war on a nation without first getting the permission from the Minister of Defense, they will be compelled to pay reparations to the defending nation. If the nation refuses, they will be kicked out of the alliance, marked as a rouge and will be dealt with accordingly. IV. Espionage is the same as a declaration of war and will be dealt with in the same way. Article VII:Foreign Policy I. For a treaty to be signed, it requires the signature of both Chancellors and two Ministers. II. For a treaty to be canceled, it requires the signatures of all three Triumvirs, as well as two Ministers. III. In all cases regarding treaties, one of the Ministers signing the treaty must be the Minister of Foreign Affairs. Article VIII:Charter Amendments and Disbandment I. Charter Amendments requires the signatures of both chancellors, as well as three Ministers and a majority vote (50% ) of members. II. Disbandment requires the signatures of both chancellors, as well as three Ministers and a supermajority vote (75% ) of members. Announcements Made By Fatality (Click to go to Announcements) Fatality DoE FoB Protectorate People With Big Guns ODP Treaties Of Fatality (Click to View the Treaty) FoB-Fatality Protectorate The Prussian Empire - Fatality OPD